segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Schutzsaffel
right|thumb|200px|A Sigla SS em Alfabeto rúnico, símbolo da organização. A (em português "Tropa de Proteção"), abreviada como '''SS' ou 16px|Runic "SS" (em Alfabeto rúnico) foi uma organização paramilitar ligada do partido nazista e de Adolf Hitler. Seu lema era "Mein Ehre heißt Treue" ("Minha honra é a lealdade"). Inicialmente era uma pequena unidade paramilitar, posteriormente agregou quase um milhão de homens e conseguiu exercer grande influência política no Terceiro Reich. Construída sobre a Ideologia nazista, a SS sob o comando de Heinrich Himmler, foi responsável por muitos dos crimes contra a humanidade perpetrados pelos nazistas durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Inicialmente a força paramilitar nazista era a SA ("Sturmabteilung"), ou "Divisões de Assalto", que utilizava o terror junto aos inimigos dos nazistas , e era vista como semi-independente e uma ameaça ao poder de Hitler. O grupo se tornou uma ameaça ao poder de Hitler e aos poucos foi substituído pela SS, um grupo de elite que contava com homens racialmente selecionados e disciplinados. A partir de 1939, sob o comando de Heinrich Himmler, a SS cresceu e chegou a contar com um exército próprio, a Waffen SS ("SS Armada"), independente do Exército alemão, a Wehrmacht. Além disso a SS também absorveu a Gestapo, a polícia secreta nazista, a Reichssicherheitshauptamt, o órgão que controlava as polícias, o Sicherheitsdienst (SD), o serviço de inteligência e o Einsatzgruppen, grupos criados com a única intenção de exterminar grupos étnicos minoritários. Em 1939, a SS comandaria os campos de concentração nos países ocupados. Em 1941, a SS passou a comandar os campos de extermínio. História Origens O grupo que deu origem à SS foi formado em 1923, como parte da SA encarregada de proteger altos dirigentes do Partido Nazista em comícios, discursos e outros eventos públicos. Comandada por Emil Maurice, e conhecido como o Stabswache (Funcionários de Guarda), eles foram apelidado o "Camisas Negras", devido ao seu uniforme. O grupo original consistia em oito homens. [[Ficheiro:Bundesarchiv Bild 183-H04436, Klagenfurt, Adolf Hitler, Ehrenkompanie.jpg|thumb|350px|O Führer Adolf Hitler passando em revista as tropas da Leibstandarte SS em abril 1938]] Após a fracassado Putsch da Cervejaria de 1923, a SA e a Stabswache foram abolidas, mas retornaram em 1925. Nessa altura, a Stabswache foi restabelecido como o "Stosstrupp Adolf Hitler", encarregado da proteção pessoal de Hitler nas funções e eventos do Partido Nazista. Nesse mesmo ano, o Stosstrupp foi expandida para nível nacional, e renomeada como a Schutzstaffel (SS). O nova SS foi delegada como uma força de proteção do Partido Nazista e vários líderes em toda a Alemanha. As unidades da SS seriam posteriormente alargadas por Hitler para além de proteger, também combatessem, recebendo o nome de "Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler" (LSSAH). Após a mobilização da Alemanha para a guerra, em 1939, as unidades de combate da LSSAH foram mobilizados, deixando para trás uma pequena guarda de honra para proteger Hitler. Desenvolvimento Entre 1925 e 1929, a SS foi considerada apenas um batalhão da SA e possuía apenas 280 pessoas. Em 6 de janeiro de 1929, Hitler nomeou Himmler como o líder da SS, e até ao final de 1932, a SS tinha 52.000 membros. Até ao final do próximo ano, tinha mais de 209.000 membros. A expansão de Himmler foi baseada em modelos de outros grupos, como os cavaleiros templários. Fusão com as forças policiais Como o partido nazista detinha o monopólio do poder político na Alemanha, as principais organizações policiais estatais alemães, foram por lei absorvidos pela SS, enquanto muitas organizações da SS tornaram-se agências governamentais. Além disso a SS também absorveu a Gestapo, a Reichssicherheitshauptamt, a Sicherheitsdienst (SD) e o Einsatzgruppen. Controle pessoal de Himmler Himmler, o chefe da SS, foi o arquiteto chefe da Solução Final. A SS possuía esquadrões de extermínio, comandadas pelo seu suplente, Reinhard Heydrich, que assassinaram muitos civis não-combatentes, a maioria judeus, nos países ocupados pela Alemanha durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Himmler foi responsável pela criação e funcionamento dos campos de concentração e extermínio nos quais milhares de detentos morreram por gaseamento sistemático, tratamento desumano, excesso de trabalho, a desnutrição, ou experiências médicas. Depois da guerra, os juízes dos Julgamentos de Nuremberg declararam que a SS era uma organização criminosa responsável pela execução das políticas raciais de genocídárias e de cometer crimes de guerra e crimes contra a humanidade. Comandantes da SS 198px|thumb|right|[[Heinrich Himmler, o principal Reichsführer-SS.]] * Julius Schreck (1925-1926)- primeiro Reichsführer-SS, organizador do embrião da SS, ainda um grupo de guarda-costas de Hitler. Depois tornou-se motorista particular do Führer. * Joseph Berchtold (1926-1927)- substituiu Schreck por um ano, sendo considerado mais dinâmico para o comando, mas não conseguiu ter o controle total da tropa. * Erhard Heiden (1927-1929)- Terceiro Reichsführer-SS, substituiu Berchtold, numa tentativa de Hitler de fortalecer a ainda pequena SS com relação às SA e evitar a debandada de integrantes de uma tropa para a outra. O número de integrantes diminuiu e o posto foi entregue a um ex-criador de galinhas de 29 anos que se destacava na SS como segundo de Heiden e a transformaria no maior poder paralelo do Estado Nazista e no terror da Europa: Henrich Himmler. * Heinrich Himmler (1929-1945) - Principal comandante da SS, saiu do posto após ser acusado de traição por Hitler * Karl Hanke (1945) - substituiu Himmler nos últimos oito dias de guerra, quando ele foi destituído do comando e condenado a morte por Hitler, acusado de traição por estabelecer conversações de paz em separado com os Aliados. Antecedentes A SS foi formada em 1925 como uma guarda pessoal para o líder nazista Adolf Hitler, ("Die Schutz-Staffel der NSDAP" ou "Esquadrão de Defesa do NSDAP"). Sob a liderança de Heinrich Himmler entre 1929 e 1945, a SS cresceu de uma pequena organização paramilitar para se tornar uma das maiores e mais poderosas organizações da Alemanha nazista. Requisitos raciais para a adesão A SS era considerada uma unidade de elite. Sendo uma "Guarda Pretoriana", todos os oficiais da SS eram selecionados pela sua "pureza racial" e lealdade incondicional ao Partido Nazista.d'Alquen, IMT Volume IV, Document 2284-PS, at 975 Posteriormente, quando as exigências da guerra tornaram impossível que a ascendência alemã dos candidatos à oficiais da SS fosse comprovada, este regulamento foi abandonado. Insígnias e Uniforme [[Ficheiro:SS cap 1.jpg|198px|thumb|left|Um quepe com Totenkopf, um crânio de um ser humano, insígnia da SS.]] Antes de 1932, a SS usava o mesmo uniforme que a SA, com a exceção de um quepe preto e uma gravata preta com uma Totenkopf (insígina de crânio humano). Mais tarde, adotaram um uniforme preto, concebido por Hugo Boss e, em seguida, pouco antes da guerra, um uniforme cinzento. A SS era distinguida de outros ramos do poder militar alemão, pelas suas insígnias e uniformes. O uniforme da SS, famoso por ser sempre negro, foi desenhado pelo "SS-Oberführer" Prof. Karl Diebitsch e Walter Heck (designer gráfico). A SS também desenvolveu o seu próprio uniforme de campo, na metade da Segunda Guerra Mundial, incluindo o primeiro uniforme para oficiais de camuflagem, com um padrão de camuflagem primavera e outono. Bibliografia * Shirer, William L. (1960). The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich. Gramercy. (ISBN 0517102943) * SS Officer Personnel Files, National Archives and Records Administration, College Park, Maryland *Arenhövel, Verlag (1989). Topography of Terror. Berlin: Berliner Festspiele GmbH. (ISBN 3-922912-25-7) *Höhne, H. (1969). The Order of the Death's Head, The Story of Hitler's SS. London: Pan Books Ltd. *International Military Tribunal (referred to as IMT), (1947-1949). Record of the Nuremberg Trials November 14th, 1945 - October 1st, 1946. 42 Vols. * Patentes da SS * Alemanha Nazi * Nazismo * SS-Totenkopfverbände * Axis History Factbook - SS * As SS/Waffen-SS na Segunda Guerra Mundial * Dywizje Waffen SS - insignas de unidades e mapas Categoria:Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoria:SS af:Schutzstaffel ar:وحدات النخبة النازية س س bg:СС br:SS bs:Schutzstaffel ca:Schutzstaffel cs:Schutzstaffel cy:Schutzstaffel da:Schutzstaffel de:Schutzstaffel el:Schutzstaffel en:Schutzstaffel eo:SS (organizo) es:Schutzstaffel et:SS eu:Schutzstaffel fa:اس اس fi:SS fr:Schutzstaffel fy:Schutzstaffel gl:Schutzstaffel he:אס אס hr:Schutzstaffel hu:Schutzstaffel id:Schutzstaffel is:SS-sveitirnar it:SS ja:親衛隊 (ナチス) ka:სს ku:SS la:SS lt:SS lv:Schutzstaffel mk:Шуцштафел mzn:اس اس nl:Schutzstaffel nn:SS no:Schutzstaffel pl:Schutzstaffel ro:Schutzstaffel ru:СС simple:Schutzstaffel sk:Schutzstaffel sl:Schutzstaffel sr:Шуцштафел sv:Schutzstaffeln sw:Schutzstaffel ta:சுத்ஸ்டாப்பெல் tr:SS uk:СС uz:Schutzstaffel vi:Schutzstaffel yi:עס.עס. zh:黨衛隊 thumb|oficial da ss